


Stolen Son

by Soulstarsinger (soulstar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Challenge Response, Curiosity, Drabble, Gen, Harry's scar, Inspired by Fanfiction, Snape Adopts Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstar/pseuds/Soulstarsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Harry has a question for his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/62031) by Dementordelta. 



> Response to Snape100 Challenge #5: Snape and Harry. Inspired by, and spinning off from [First Steps](http://www.livejournal.com/community/snape100/29322.html) by Dementordelta.

Severus had been expecting the question, but it came too soon nevertheless.

"Daddy, where did the zigzag on my head come from?"

Asked with such sweet innocence.

He fumbled. "When you were very small, a bad wizard tried to hurt you. He made the mark."

"Oh." So solemn, sometimes, his stolen son. Clear green eyes gazed up at him with such perfect trust, such confidence.

"But you saved me, Daddy? From the bad wizard. So he can't hurt me again?"

It took all he had to nod, but the blinding smile he received made it all worth it, over again.

END


End file.
